Declare War on all VOCALOID
by Miss-FictionRoman
Summary: Maihito Sakura, jaloux des créateurs des VOCALOIDs, décide de créer à son tour ses propres chanteurs androïdes: les UTAUs. Pour s'assurer que ses inventions soient un succès, il est déterminé à détruire tous les VOCALOIDs. Contient: Sang. Couples: KaitoxLen, GakupoxLen et KaitoxMiku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

10:57 PM, LABORATOIRE DE LA COMPAGNIE CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, JAPON

(Narrateur: Naoto Fuga)

CREATING VOCALOID_

SCANNING FOR VIRUSES…

Tel était les mots qui figurait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Branché à cette machine se trouvait ce qui allait devenir mon fils. On a passé les derniers mois à enregistrer ma voix. Maintenant, on va donner ma voix à mon futur fils. Je baissai les yeux: il était là, des fils sortant de sa tête. Il était inconscient. Je plaçai ma main dans ses épais cheveux bleus. Lui et moi, on est désormais connectés. Comme deux ordinateurs. Lui et moi, on ne fait plus qu'un. Je suis devenu malgré moi une machine. Je me demandai quel serait ses premiers mots. Va-t-il me serrer dans ses bras et m'appeler "Papa" ou bien va-t-il se lever et m'ignorer? Hiroyuki Itō a beau me dire que c'est une créature électronique et qu'il n'aura pas de sentiments… mais qui sait?

VIRUS ALERT! VOCALOID_ IS INFECTED!

- Non, ce n'est pas possible!

Il ne peut pas mourir! Déterminé, je cherchais sur l'ordinateur un anti-virus qui pourra le sauver… mais l'écran était devenu noir! Cependant, l'inquiétante voix électronique continuait de répéter:

- VIRUS ALERT! VIRUS ALERT! VIR…

Désespéré, je tenta l'impossible: j'essayais, tant bien que mal, de débrancher mon fils de cette maudite machine. Et j'ai réussi! Je le pris dans mes bras. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Serait-il brisé? J'espérais que non. Je décidai d'appeler Hiroyuki, patron de la compagnie:

- Hiro! Kaito est en danger!

- Que se passe-t-il? dit Hiroyuki en entrant dans le laboratoire.

- Quelqu'un a essayé de le pirater! Je l'ai débranché juste à temps.

- Tu as… quoi?

- Je suis conscient des risques, mais c'est mieux que de laisser le virus l'attaquer, non? Et puis cela fait longtemps qu'il est inconscient. Sa batterie a dû avoir le temps de recharger. Malheureusement, je crois que le virus l'a sérieusement endommagé.

Hiroyuki ordonna:

- Installe-le sur le table. Je crois que je peux arranger ça.

- Mais comment? L'ordinateur est foutu!

- Hum… c'est vrai. Je crois que nous sommes obligés de le détruire… il est trop endommagé…

J'étais choqué:

- Non! On peut encore le sauver!

- Naoto, c'est un chanteur virtuel. Il n'a pas d'émotions comme nous. Cette nuit, il sera détruit.

Son ton était sans réplique. J'étais abbattu. Depuis toujours, j'étais convaincu que Kaito était bien plus humain que ce que Hiroyuki prétendait. Quand j'entendais son coeur électronique battre, je me disais: "Il est moins électronique qu'il en a l'air". Et si je me trompais? C'est à ce moment-là que Asami Shimoda entra dans la pièce:

- Salut les gars, vous faites quoi?

- Kaito a été victime d'une attaque de virus, expliqua Hiroyuki. Cette nuit, il sera détruit.

- Oh!

- Au fait, intervins-je, comment va Kagamine Len?

- Il se porte à merveille! Il vient tout juste de se réveiller, et c'est un petit ange! Il est encore très timide avec les humains, alors il ne faut pas le brusquer.

- Ah, dit Hiroyuki, tu parles comme s'il avait des sentiments.

Asami se retourna et appela d'une voix douce:

- Len, mon ange, tu veux te joindre à nous?

C'était… le VOCALOID le plus mignon que j'aie jamais vu. Kagamine Len avait d'épais cheveux blonds, et il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes trop grande pour lui avec une cravate jaune. Ses grands yeux bleus lui donnait un air féminin. Le pauvre, il se cachait derrière Asami.

- Tu veux nous chanter quelque chose, Len?

Le mignon chanteur robot refusa de parler.

- Allez! Tu as une voix magnifique! Allez, vas-y!

- C'est… c'est qui?

Len avait pointé Kaito du doigt. Sa voix était aigüe et électronique, mais adorable.

- C'est Kaito, dis-je. Il est en mauvais état. Un virus a attaqué l'ordinateur auquel il était branché.

- Il… est mort?

- Il le sera très bientôt si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose.

Len s'approcha de lui:

- Asami, tu as un fil?

Il prenait plus d'assurance de seconde en seconde. Asami se contenta d'obéir. Len retira sa chemise et planta doucement le fil à l'endroit où se situait son coeur et branchait l'autre extermité sur la poitrine de Kaito. Les deux VOCALOIDs étaient maintenant connectés. Len ferma les yeux:

- Son cerveau n'est pas endommagé, mais son coeur et ses cordes vocales ont subi des dommages importants, dit-il. Cependant, nos deux coeurs connectés… je peux lui donner la force de vivre.

Asami semblait savoir ce qu'il allait faire car elle cria:

- LEN! NON! ÇA NE VAUT PAS LA PEINE DE…

Trop tard. Asami cria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

3:47 PM, LABORATOIRE DE RÉPARATION, JAPON

(Narrateur: Kaito)

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ait fait. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé de se sacrifier pour moi. Pourtant il l'a fait. Ce Len Kagamine que je n'ai encore jamais vu a fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire. Sa prestatrice de voix, Mme Shimoda, m'a tout raconté. Je me trouve tout juste devant la porte de sa chambre, dans l'atelier de réparation d'engins électroniques. Un des amis Mme Shimoda, Maihito Sakura*, travaille comme réparateur de machines brisées. Elle l'a appelée au téléphone, désespérée. Elle pleurait de toutes ses larmes. Cela m'a fait réfléchir. Elle ne considèrait pas Len comme un vulgaire ordinateur au service des humains. Elle le voyait comme un humain. Comme son fils. La porte s'ouvrit et Mme Shimoda fit son apparition. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues:

- Kagamine Len, mon Kagamine Len…

Je plaçai ma main sur son épaule:

- Ne vous en faites pas, Shimoda-san**. Il va sûrement aller mieux.

- Non, il va… il va…

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Il va mourir!

- Restez ici… je vais aller le voir.

J'entrai dans la salle… et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Un jeune garçon blond était allongé sur une table. Une couverture blanche cachait son corps. Un masque sur le visage, des fils sortant de sa tête, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts.

- Kagamine-san, murmurai-je, tu n'étais pas obligé… tout est de ma faute…

Il tourna sa tête vers moi avec difficulté. Je me sentais mal. Au fond, c'était à cause de moi si ce garçon est maintenant cloué au lit, mourant…

- Je n'aurais jamais dû être créé… ajoutai-je.

Je sentis alors de l'eau couler sur mes joues. Quel était donc cette étrange sensation? J'étais abbattu, j'avais le goût de mourir. Est-ce que les humains appellent la tristesse? Quel sentiment insupportable… mais c'était plus fort que moi. L'eau continuait à couler de mes yeux. Est-ce qu'on appelle les larmes? Sûrement. D'une main tremblante, Len retira son masque. Il peinait encore plus à respirer. Il était blanc comme un drap. Il s'assit sur son lit.

- …

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- …

Maihito Sakura se trouvait tout près de nous. Il travaillait sur son ordinateur pour trouver une solution. Il se retourna:

- C'est… c'est moi où il ne peut plus parler?

- Len, m'écriai-je, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi! Dis-moi que tu n'as complètement perdu la voix!

Len ne dit rien. Il semblait paniqué. Il s'écroula sur son lit puis éclata en sanglots. M. Sakura prit le masque et le plaça avec délicatesse sur le visage du jeune garçon pour l'aider à respirer.

- Il n'a plus de voix! m'exclamai-je. Je vous en supplie, Sakura-san… faites quelque chose!

Asami rentra dans la salle, le visage rouge d'avoir tant pleuré:

- Il… il a sacrifié sa voix et sa santé pour te sauver, Kaito.

- Je ne peux rien faire, dit Maihito. Ses cordes vocales sont capouts. Et vu son état, il est complètement brisé. On ne peut le réparer.

- Si Hiroyuki apprend ça… il va le tuer! À quoi sert un Vocaloid s'il n'a plus de voix? Tu dois le sauver, Maihito! Je lui ai donné sa voix, je lui ai donné la vie! Len est plus qu'un simple robot! C'est mon fils!

Maihito riposta d'un ton soudainement froid:

- Ce n'est pas ton fils. Un ordinateur, voilà ce qu'il est. Tout comme toi, Kaito. Cessez de vous prendre pour des humains, vous, les VOCALOIDs.

- Je vais vous aider à le réparer, dis-je. Tout cela est de ma faute, et c'est à moi de réparer mes erreurs.

Maihito accepta:

- Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer de le réparer. Asami, retourne chez toi. Je viendrais te voir dès qu'il sera réparé… si je parviens à trouver une solution. Quant à toi, Kaito, tu peux rester avec moi.

- Merci, Sakura-san.

Asami sortit de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Len Kagamine. Maihito retourna à son ordinateur:

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

- Qu'avez-vous dit!? m'exclamai-je.

- Len Kagamine n'a jamais perdu sa voix. C'est moi qui l'ai désactivée. Je devais trouver une excuse pour le garder avec moi.

Il cliqua sur quelque chose. Len était tout aussi étonné que moi. Il retira son masque:

- K-Kaito…

Sa voix était trois fois plus robotique qu'avant. Tellement robotique qu'il fallait se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Sakura-san, pourquoi vous…

- Vous êtes quasiment identiques aux humains, et je dois admettre que je suis très jaloux du talent de vos créateurs, dit Maihito. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'inventer mes propres chanteurs robots, les UTAULOIDs. Je ferai fortune avec ça. Mais avant, je dois détruire les VOCALOIDs!

- Jamais! dis-je courageusement.

Maihito se leva brusquement:

- SILENCE, MISÉRABLE! Cesse de te prendre pour un homme! Tu n'es qu'un sale androïde qui chante! Sais-tu que tu as créé dans le but de divertir les humains? Tu leur dois obéissance et soumission! Tu n'étais même pas censé avoir des sentiments au départ!

Len plaça sa main dans la mienne. Même si il le cachait, je sentais que tout au fond, il était terrifié.

- Wow, calme-toi, Maihito. Je suis moi-même ce que tu appelles "un vulgaire androïde qui chante".

Tout le monde se retourna. Une jeune fille venait de faire son apparition. Elle est apparue, comme ça, sans prévenir. Elle avait de longs cheveux gris, des yeux rouges et elle portait une minuscule jupe rouge. Sa chemise grise foncée sans manches laissait voir son nombril, et elle portait de très longs gants gris.

- Prête pour la super-destruction? dit-elle à M. Sakura.

- Vas-y, ma belle Sukone Tei.

La dénommée Tei eut un sourire diabolique. Elle ricana:

- Hahaha, ce que c'est amusant!

Elle s'approcha de Len.

- Ne me touchez pas! cria le jeune garçon.

Son sacrifice l'avait beaucoup affaibli et ça se voyait qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas s'écrouler et perdre connaissance. Sukone Tei s'approcha de lui, et des éclairs surgirent de ses mains.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Les éclairs fonçaient vers Len. Je songeai à me placer devant lui et de recevoir le choc à sa place, mais qui sera là pour le défendre lorsque M. Sakura et Tei en auront fini avec moi? C'est alors que je sentis un nouveau pouvoir m'envahir. Des notes de musique m'entourèrent. Celles-ci foncèrent vers les éclairs de Tei.

- NOOOON! hurla la UTAULOID. Je ne me laisserai pas abbattre!

Elle poussa un effroyable cri. Des nuages de ténèbres l'entourèrent, avant de foncer vers moi! Je les évita de justesse. C'est à ce moment-là que l'inattendu se produisit:

- JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS LEUR FAIRE ÇA!

C'était une autre jeune fille qui venait de crier. Elle avait de longues couettes turquoises, et était vêtue d'une chemise grise dotée d'une cravate de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Sa jupe extrêmement courte était noire et turquoise, et elle avait de longues bottes noires. Elle tenait un poireau dans sa main.

- Hatsune Miku!? s'écria Sukone Tei. Je croyais t'avoir emprisonnée pour de bon!

La dénommée Miku se tenait à présent près de Len et moi:

- Vite, dit-elle, il faut s'enfuir!

- Vous n'irez nulle part! déclara Maihito, télécommande à la main.

Avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton, Miku hurla. Je me bouchai les oreilles. Son cri était si aigu que Maihito fut paralysé. Cela ne semblait pas affecter ni Sukone Tei, ni Len, ni moi. Probablement parce qu'on est des robots tout comme elle. Tei s'empara de la télécomande:

- Vous êtes à moi! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CREVER, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ!?

Elle appuya sur un bouton. La porte était maintenant barrée! La partie était perdue d'avance…

Notes de l'auteure:

*: Contrairement à Naoto Fuuga, Hiroyuki Itō et Asami Shimoda, Maihito Sakura est un personnage 100% inventé par moi et non une personne ayant réellement existé.

**: Le suffixe japonais "san" est souvent utilisé lorsqu'on s'adresse à une personne qu'on connaît peu ou un inconnu. Il peut vouloir dire "Monsieur", "Madame"… ou juste rien!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

5:54 PM, ATELIER DE RÉPARATION / QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL DES UTAULOIDS, JAPON

(Narrateur: Sukone Tei)

Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu un coup de foudre. C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour aussi intense de ma vie. Il faut croire que j'ai enfin trouvé ma raison de vivre. Avant, j'éliminais tous ceux qui osaient me défier. Maintenant, je vais anéantir tous ceux qui osent s'approcher de lui… selon Maihito Sakura, mon créateur, je serais une machine à tuer. Il est vrai que contrairement aux autres formes de vie, je ne ressens aucun regret après avoir commis un meurtre. Maihito pense que je suis folle. Il a peut-être raison. Mais à partir de maintenant, je ne tuerais plus pour mon propre intérêt. Je tuerais ceux qui oseront trop s'approcher du garçon que j'aime. Mais ne devrais-je pas avoir honte d'aimer… un VOCALOID? Les VOCALOIDs, je les méprise, je les hais… sauf _lui_. Sauf Kagamine Len. Je ne dois le dire à personne. Surtout pas à Maihito. Kagamine Len… je serais sa plus fidèle garde du corps, je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui… je souriais tendis que je carressais ses cheveux. Je l'avais allongé sur mon lit. Il était inconscient, et c'était mieux ainsi. Maihito voulait le détruire, cependant je refusais de croire qu'il était irréparable. Cela fait je ne sais plus trop combien de temps que je tentais désespérément de le réparer. Et j'ai presque fini! J'ai souvent regardé Maihito travailler. Du coup, j'ai beaucoup appris. Bientôt, Len sera guéri. _Mon _Len. Lorsqu'il sera rétabli, je ne laisserais plus personne le toucher… et surtout pas ce Kaito…. Je trouve qu'il est très proche de Len. Un peu trop à mon goût. Je cherchais une solution sur ma tablette numérique. Je poussai un cri de joie. J'ai réussi!

* * *

(Changement de narrateur: Hatsune Miku)

_"Si tu essaies de désobéir aux gardiens, d'essayer de t'évader ou de te défendre, je détruirai tes deux amis de la façon la plus atroce qui soit."_

Je ne cessai de penser aux mots que Tei avait murmuré dans mon oreille. J'étais paralysée. J'étais agenouillée dans ma prison. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup ces deux garçons, mais je savais que les deux étaient des gens bien. Et je ne voulais pas que Tei leur fasse du mal...

- Qui… qui a parlé!?

J'avais cru entendre une petite voix. Elle semblait venir… de ma poche!

- Hachune!? m'écriai-je.

Hachune sortit de ma poche. C'est une version chibi de moi-même. Elle me suit partout, mais je ne savais qu'elle se cachait dans ma poche en ce moment-même!

- Hachune! Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Sukone Tei m'a enfermée ici, et m'a interdit de m'en sortir sinon elle fera du mal à mes amis. Crois-tu pouvoir m'aider?

Le petit chibi fit oui de la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Écoute-moi bien… Tu dois trouver la clé de la prison. Et si jamais tu vois un garçon aux cheveux bleus, libère-le et amène-le moi. Si tu réussis ta mission, je te donnerai autant de poireaux que tu voudras!

Hachune sautait de joie et, à la vitesse de l'éclair, passa au travers des barreaux. Sa petite taille lui permettait de passer absolument n'importe où. J'étais inquiète. Qu'allait-il arriver aux deux garçons?

* * *

(Changement de narrateur: Sukone Tei)

- Ah, tu es réveillé… Len Kagamine.

Le garçon ouvrit faiblement les yeux, dans un demi-sommeil:

- Kai… Kaito… c'est bien toi…?

Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il me reconnut:

- NON!

Je ricanai. Il est si mignon quand il est effrayé!

- Je t'ai fait peur tout à l'heure, c'est ça? dis-je.

Len se redressa. Il tremblait. Il était évident que je le terrorisait.

- Je ne désire qu'une chose de ta part. Tu vois, Len… je suis amoureuse de toi. Et toi, m'aimes-tu?

Mon visage était très proche du sien. Le jeune VOCALOID prit son courage à deux mains:

- Pourquoi j'aimerais quelqu'un qui a essayé de me tuer… pour ensuite enfermer Kaito?

J'avais beau connaître à peine Len Kagamine, j'étais amoureuse! Je serais prête à tuer pour lui! Je donnerai tout pour qu'il m'aime! Il est ma nouvelle raison de vivre. Prise d'une soudaine crise de folie, je saisis mon couteau et bondit sur Len:

- ET BIEN JE VAIS TE FORCER À M'AIMER!

Je plaça mon couteau tout près de la gorge du jeune garçon. Je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais désormais en mode _Yandere_*!

- DIS-MOI QUE TU M'AIMES! TOUT DE SUITE!

Len hurlait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'étais devenue complètement folle. Len criait et appelait à l'aide. Il éclata en sanglots. J'avais pitié de lui, mais je n'étais pas capable de m'arrêter:

- DIS-LE! DIS-MOI QUE TU M'AIMES!

Alors que Len était certain qu'il allait mourir, une silhouette surgit des ténèbres et me frappa au visage. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, le nez en sang. Face à moi se trouvait un jeune homme dans la trentaine aux longs cheveux mauves. Il était habillé comme un samuraï, un sabre à la main. C'était… Kamui Gakupo! Comment a-t-il fait pour s'évader?

(Changement de narrateur: Kamui Gakupo)

Je fixais Tei d'un regard noir. Comment pouvait-elle oser terroriser ainsi un enfant? C'était inadmissible!

- GAKUPO! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR T'ÉVADER!? s'éria Tei.

- Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir d'un samouraï, répondis-je calmement.

Je lançai mon sabre dans sa direction. Elle disparut dans un nuage de ténèbres. Bien fait pour elle! Je me retournai et j'aperçus le garçon qu'elle avait menaçé. Petit, les cheveux blonds, il était par terre. Je m'agenouillai près de lui:

- Ça va?

- …

Je voyais les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je m'appelle Kamui Gakupo.

Je baissai les yeux avant de m'appercevoir qu'il y avait une flaque de sang sur le sol.

- Tu es blessé?

Pour toute réponse, il s'agenouilla et me serra dans ses bras. Sur le coup, ça m'a surpris, mais je finis par lui rendre son étreinte.

- J'ai… j'ai eu tellement peur… chuchota-t-il. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer…

Je n'avais jamais serré quelqu'un dans mes bras de cette façon. Ce garçon… il semblait si fragile… je me suis immédiatement donné la mission de le protéger.

- C'est terminé maintenant… murmurai-je. Ne t'en fais pas…

Du sang coulait abondamment de son abdomen. Il était sûrement trop faible pour marcher. Avec douceur, je le pris dans mes bras et sortit de la pièce. C'est alors qu'une drôle de créature surgit. Grand d'à peine cinq centimètres, un petit chibi aux couettes turquoises venait d'apparaître… elle était suivie par une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles portaient même des vêtements identiques. La grande tenait un poireau dans sa main.

- Len! s'écria-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va?

- … Miku… je…

Le dénommé Len gémit. Miku mit sa main son front:

- Nom d'un poireau! Tu es brûlant de fièvre!

Le garçon était sur le bord de l'évanouissement. C'est alors qu'une autre personne fit son apparition.

- Kaito? dis-je. Que fais-tu ici?

- Gakupo!? Qu'est-il arrivé à Len!?

- Cette folle de Tei l'a menacé avec un couteau. J'ai sauvé Len juste à temps.

Kaito s'écria:

- Ma foi! Len, tu saignes!

- Kai… Kaito… fit faiblement le jeune VOCALOID.

- GAKUPO! cria Kaito. ATTENTION, DERRIÈRE TOI!

Je me retournai en sursaut. Tei était là! Et elle semblait furieuse!

- JE NE LAISSERAI PERSONNE M'ARRACHER LEN! ÇA JAMAIS!

Avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle me jeta sur le sol. La douleur était telle que je lâchai Len, qui heurta violemment le sol, juste à côté de Kaito. Je brandis mon sabre:

- SAUVEZ-VOUS! JE ME CHARGE DE TEI!

Kaito voulut protester, mais mon ton était sans réplique. Il s'enfuit, Len dans les bras, suivi de Miku.

Note de l'auteure

* Une personne "Yandere" est une personne qui peut paraître gentille et innocente, mais qui peut devenir très violente et agressive. Les Yandere peuvent même tuer des gens sans avoir le moindre regret, comme Sukone Tei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

(Narrateur: Kagamine Len)

Je sentais une main serrant la mienne. Une douleur intense se répandait partout dans mon corps. J'avais mal à la tête, et j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de liquide coulait sur mon corps. Était-ce de l'eau? Ou du _sang_? Je l'ignorais. Au loin, j'apercevais une lumière… étais-je en train de mourir? Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Ma vision brouillée s'éclarcissait peu à peu, et je finis par apercevoir Kaito, souriant:

- Content de voir que tu es réveillé.

Je regardai autour de moi: j'étais allongé aur un lit, et je me trouvais dans une salle peinte en blanc. D'étranges machines se trouvait près de mon lit.

- Kaito… dis-je. Où sommes-nous?

- Nous sommes à l'hôpital pour VOCALOIDs. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, tu étais sur le bord de la mort. Heureusement, les médecins t'ont donné des médicaments pour aider ton coeur à battre normalement et à faire baisser la fièvre.

Il semblait remarquer mon air inquiet car il me demanda:

- Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Tu… tu sais si Tei va revenir?

Kaito sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux blonds:

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu es dans cet hôpital, tu es en sécurité.

- Je veux savoir… qu'est-il arrivé à Gakupo?

- Il s'en est sorti, et il est en pleine forme. Il est en train de dîner avec Hatsune Miku à la cafétéria. J'allais justement y aller. Oh! Au fait, tu dois sûrement avoir faim. Veux-tu que je t'amène quelque chose?

Étrangement, je n'avais pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Non merci, ça ira. Mais Kaito…

- Oui?

- Tu peux dîner ici, avec moi?

- Tu as peur de rester tout seul?

Je fis timidement oui de la tête. Il me répondit avec un grand sourire:

- Pas de problème. Je vais me chercher de quoi manger et je reviens te voir tout de suite après. C'est promis.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Une infirmière s'approcha, ses cheveux gris flottant au vent. Ses yeux écarlates me regardait d'un air amusé. Je ne pouvais voir son visage car sa bouche était cachée par un masque bucal. Elle retira un couteau de sa poche.

- Bonjour, mon amour.

Je reconnus immédiatement sa voix. Je hurlais de terreur tandis qu'elle s'approcha de moi avec son couteau…

* * *

(Changement de narrateur: Kaito)

- Bonjour Kaito, dit Miku avec son habituel sourire. Tu viens dîner avec nous?

- Désolé, je ne peux pas, répondis-je, un cabaret de nourriture dans ma main. Je dois rester avec Len.

- Nous comprenons, intervint Gakupo d'un ton rassurant. S'il savait combien de temps il a été inconscient…

Je baissai tristement la tête en songeant à ce fait. Et dire que Len pense encore que ça ne fait deux jours qu'il a été créé… tout en me rendant à sa chambre, je réfléchissais à cela. Brusquement, je faillis échapper mon cabaret: est-ce je venais d'entendre des cris? Cette voix, à la fois aigüe et électronique… nom d'une crème glacée! J'accéléra le pas. Et si Len était en danger? S'il était en train de mourir? J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et déposa le cabaret sur la table de chevet. Len criait, les yeux fermés.

- LEN! Tu cries dans ton sommeil!

Ses cris furent bientôt que de faibles gémissements. Je m'assis sur son lit et carressa doucement ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine.

- C'est juste un cauchemar, Len… murmurais-je avec tendresse.

Je déposai ma main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

- Tu as dû t'évanouir à cause de la fièvre…

Je me releva et l'aida à s'assoeir.

- Kaito… demanda-t-il, pas encore parfaitement réveillé. J'ai… j'ai vraiment crié?

Malgré mon inquiétude, j'étais presque en train de rire:

- Crié? J'ai cru que quelqu'un t'attaquait! Si tu savais comme je suis rassuré de voir que tu n'es pas en danger!

- Enfin… quelqu'un m'a attaqué dans mon rêve…

Je cessai brusquement de rire:

- … quoi? Raconte-moi tout.

- Eh bien… j'étais dans mon lit et une infirmière est arrivée avec un couteau… elle m'a sauté dessus…

- Et cette infirmière? questionnai-je. Reconnaissais-tu son visage?

- Oui...

Je l'encourageai à en dire davantage:

- C'était qui?

- Sukone Tei!

Len avait quasiment crié. Il tremblait. Je carressai sa joue tendrement:

- Len… tu as peur de Tei, n'est-ce pas?

Le garçon baissa la tête. Je ne pouvais voir s'il pleurait ou non.

- Ah, mais j'y pense! dis-je. Tu n'as presque rien avalé depuis ta naissance! Tiens, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Je lui tendis le cabaret. Au départ, c'était supposé d'être mon dîner, mais je crois que Len en a plus besoin que moi. À l'aide de baguettes, je saisis un sushi:

- Allez, ouvre la bouche! dis-je d'un ton amusé en portant le sushi à sa bouche.

- Ne sois pas si protecteur… dit-il avec un timide sourire. Je suis très capable de me nourrir tout seul.

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Tiens.

Je lui donnai les baguettes. Le pauvre, il a l'air tellement maigre… manger un peu lui fera sûrement le plus grand bien.

- Kaito… dit-il.

- Que veux-tu me dire, Len?

- Je… je voulais te dire merci. Merci pour tout. Depuis le tout début, tu as toujours été là avec moi. Alors que j'étais sur le bord de la mort, tu es resté près de moi pour me protéger. Kaito, je…

Ses délicates joues pâles avaient viré au rouge.

- … je t'aime.

Je lui répondis avec mon plus beau sourire:

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, ces sushis ne disparaîtront pas tout seuls. Tu devrais manger un peu. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Tu as raison.

Il semblait tout à l'envers. Je carressai sa joue:

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu es tout rouge. Tu as de la fièvre?

- N… non… ça va…

- Bien. Je vais à la cafétéria me chercher quelque chose. Je reviens dans une minute.

À ma grande surprise, une petite main frêle aux ongles peints en jaune me saisit le bras.

- Bon, d'accord, dis-je. Je vais rester avec toi.


End file.
